Previously, many types of systems have been used in endeavoring to provide a laundry tie-out station to sort and tie together a selected group of laundry articles by connecting the hangers with a twist tie. Some prior art has developed systems that are very complex and sort and tie automatically while others simply use an existing conveyor system and manually sort the items by hand and attach them together with a conventional tying machine.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date4,054,160KnudsenOct. 18, 19774,940,174ParkerJul. 10, 19905,238,122HartAug. 24, 19935,687,851SchonenbergerNov. 18, 19976,050,421HansenApr. 18, 2000
Knudsen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,160 is for the tying machine in which the improvement is directed. The improvement adds the capabilities of incorporating equipment converting the machine into a tie-out station which ties a bundle of hangers together that are hanging on a conveyer rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,174 issued to Parker teaches a garment supporting system in which a garment hanger, having an aperture in a hook like neck, is employed in combination with an elongated flexible tie. The tie has a less flexible segment located along its length and a gripping ring located at one end of the tie. A ring is located on the end opposite of the flexible segment permitting transporting a number of garments in a controlled manner.
Hart, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,122 discloses a method and apparatus for sorting garments of different types and sizes. The garments are sorted according to different selection criteria and put together into chosen delivery groups. Sorting is accomplished in two steps first in pre-groups and second containing a specific size and type with all other groups combined,
Schonenberger in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,851 teaches a method of sorting articles in groups in a conveyer system. A first conveyer circle with an identification source recognizes predetermined number of articles individually. Independent of the loaded state of the first circle, a second conveyer circle sorts the balance as soon as the first sorting step has been identified.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,421 issued to Hansen is for an automated laundry sorting system with finished items on hangers tagged with electronic identification devices allowing sorting into predetermined groups. The improvement includes an automatic joining apparatus for separating the groups from each other and then physically joining them together with a twist tie machine. The groups representing a single faction such as garments belonging to a particular customer.